It's a funny world
by Tris PhantomEvans
Summary: It's funny how the mistake Crona did of doing magic in front of his friends turn out to be the beginning of a crazy, funny adventure in a different universe. Warning: Male!Crona in here so no flames!


**Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, from all the way from Canada and from the real world instead of the anime or LBP worlds, I present to you... *druuuummmmssss* Tris PhantomEvans!**

**Me: 'Sup guys? *arrives from the air in a jet pack* So, this is a story that was begging my mind to be put on writing so I did it! Though, I may warn you all, *adopts a dark and serious voice* this might look weird to you all, mostly because I'm doing a crossover of Soul Eater and Little Big Planet. You have been warned! *returns to normal* I hope you like it! Now, I shall return to play at Portals and fry my brain with its complexity!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Soul Eater or Little Big Planet, I would a Sack Girl living at Death City in the name of Alice, which is impossible unless you have the Doctor with you (well, I think).**

**Let the show go on!**

* * *

Crona's PoV

I giggle softly when I come back home (well actually, it's Maka's home where I live now), Ragnarok chuckling at the back of my mind. I could tell that he misses having a body, even like the one he used when we were in that «other world». Since I started practicing magic with Eruka, I came to that world more and more often. My type of magic is kind of a teleportation one, as well as being able to summon bats in a 'Mosquito' kind of way. However, I refused to use my powers in a destructive way and Eruka understood why, with my past and all; she knew that I wouldn't like it (except for Kishin hunting, of course). So she taught me – along with Free – how to cross dimensions and enter other worlds. It was hard training for months; almost a year and I didn't tell a single thing to my Shibusen friends. I would not know how to deal with them being angry at me for using magick and I didn't want them thinking that I was being sucked into madness when I wasn't

.

So I shut it all up and kept it a secret to only me and Ragnarok.

That is, until Maka opens the door of our home and see me appear out of thin air.

Kid and Soul are there too.

With BlackStar.

Oh, dear.

I bit my lip and try to desperately think of a way to explain in a rational way what I just did there. But my mind was clouded with horror and images of my friends all looking at me with hatred. Wanting nothing more but to kill me because of the fact that since I can do magick, I'm a witch.. Founding me disgusting. Banning me from the school.

''C-Crona…?'' asks Maka, eyes wide as saucers. I don't want to lose her, she's my best friend…

''_Now what was that?!'' _shouts BlackStar, a frown on his face. I don't want to make him angry, he's always happy…

''Crona… What did you just do?'' asks Kid. His expression is unreadable and I'm mentally begging him to not tell Lord Death about this. If he does, I will be killed and I don't want to die!

Soul is silent. Just staring at me with blood crimson eyes and raised eyebrow. He crosses his arms over his chest, leans against the wall next to the door and finally says, ''You just used magick.''

And with that, my secret was discovered.

I don't know how to answer or lie in a believable way so I just shamefully look away and nod. Ragnarok probably just saved me from utter humiliation when he comes out of my back and glares at everyone. ''Crona can use magick, so what? He's a witch, what'd you expect, you dumbass?! Deal with it!'' He lets out a growl before retracting back in my shoulder blades.

Everyone is still staring at me and the feeling of wanting to run away is getting stronger with each passing second. My fingernails dig deeper to where my hands clenches my right arm. Under my dress, my legs tremble as I wait for the blow. Maka moves in front of me, she puts a hand on my shoulder and I flinch.

''It's not that I think you're a monster Crona, because you're not'' she says, her voice comforting instead of harsh, ''it's just that I didn't thought that you were able to do magic, with the black-blood and all.''

''And,'' points out Kid, ''you just appeared in front of us. Out of nowhere so it's normal for us to be a bit surprised but don't take it the wrong way, you're still our friend Crona.''

I feel relief wash over me. They still want me, after all! But! But, what do they think of me now? I worriedly glance at Maka, who is smiling at me and ask, ''Y-you don't think I'm a f-freak?''

''Why would I?'' she eagerly answers, ''you're my best friend, Crona! Whether you're a witch or not, it dosen't matter to me!''

I feel myself blush furiously and I look straight down at my boots. She still thinks of me as a friend! Even a witch one! I lift my head up and see everyone smile reassuringly at me. And Maka making me a bit uncomfortable since she is a tad too close to me. She leans in to me, still smiling and the hand squeezing my shoulder brings me closer to her, until I can feel her breath on my face. Ragnarok saves me (again) when he starts giving me a noogie, the two of us knowing that it's for Maka to back off of me since I don't know how to deal with her closeness.

''Ouch, Ragnarok! That hurts! Stop pulling at my hair! Ooww! Please stop it! That's mean!''

''Pfff, idiot.'' groans my partner, ''Would you guys like to see what _my _Crona (he shoots Maka an icy glare) can do?''

Soul stretches his arms and brings them crossed over his head in a lazy way. He too is glaring at Maka though I don't know why, this time.

''Sure, why not?'' he says with a crooked grin.

''I don't care if it's magic, I, BlackStar, has and will know!'' yells above our ears the blue-haired ninja. He looks so eager to see my powers that he is almost jumping in excitement, to my own surprise. He shoots his fist to the air, just to add more effect into his words. It makes him look a little ridiculous and I sweatdrop at the sight.

''I'm not sure if it's a good idea'' butts in Maka, ''Crona dosen't have to if he dosen't want to.''

''Oh come on!'' whines Soul, ''it would be really cool to see what happens!''

A book, out of Kishin-knows-where, appears at Maka's hand and she flungs it at the demon scythe, who falls on the ground with loud 'thud!'. He groans.

''No, Soul! We're not going to do it! Respect Crona a bit, will you?!'' her eyes are fuming and we all back away from her.

Is it me or is everyone giving my pig-tailed friend the cold shoulder? Except BlackStar, obviously, he's already gone in his own world, dazing. Though Kid is glowering at Maka a cold, hard, gaze, fists clenched, probably for her Maka-Chopping his friend.

''Well,'' he snaps at her, ''Crona didn't get his share of saying, did he, _Maka?_''

Said meister returns his glare with one of her own. I sigh in exasperation. This is getting silly.

''I-it dosen't bother me d-doing this, I-I have been practicing f-for almost a-a year now, so I'm g-good.''

Maka starts pouting when Kid sends her a triumphant smirk and walks back inside the house while saying, ''I'm going to call the others to get to discuss the subject.'' The door slams shut and we hear her footsteps getting softer until silence looms over us.

Kid and the other boys suddenly spun around to look at me, their icy glare down, replaced by a mischievous expression. I fidget.

''So,'' asks Soul, who got up, a malicious glint in his red eyes, ''you say you're okay with showing your magick?''

I don't know what's wrong with me today. A jolt of boldness seeps inside of me and I let a tiny smirk play on my lips. Ragnarok is probably enjoying himself right now and I let realisation hit me when I discover that the boys manipulated Maka into leaving me alone with them. They're so sneaky!

''With Maka not around…'' starts BlackStar.

''… It should be easy for you to show us.'' finishes Kid.

''Well then, I hope you guys like crossing worlds'' I say, a grim smile on my face.

''Now _that _was awesome!'' shouts BlackStar, his obnoxious voice booming all around us.

''I still feel dizzy'' groans Kid, hands clutching his head and stomach.

''Well I'm not! A big star like me never gets dizzy!''

I cross my arms over my chest and roll my eyes. The strange feeling of wanting to come out of my normal self still hasn't disappeared so it pushes me to say, ''Are y-you sure, BlackStar? E-even wh-when you rode that ride a-at Death Parks?''

My stuttering didn't go away but I did not pay attention to it. I just gazed at my ninja friend with a tiny, teasing smile.

''What ride?'' he asks, but I know that he knows.

''You know,'' Soul's grin is strange with his range of shark-like teeth, but his too is teasing, ''the one where you nearly threw up on Kid after.''

''Dear god, did you _had _to bring that up?'' hisses said Reaper.

''I did _did not _threw up on Kid!'' exclaims BlackStar, ''It's just that my godly stomach and intestines are so awesome that it couldn't handle the food! And the roller coaster hated me!''

Kid, Soul and I just stare at him. The words «godly stomach and intestines» don't leave my mind and I conjure up an image out of it. You know, looking all gory but at the same time, angelic and golden with wings and a little halo on the top. I can't help it, I lost it. I let laughter get its way out of my mouth, into the air and I drop to my knees, giggling like an idiot. The boys look at me in a weird way, as if I was crazy (which I do look like). Suddenly and surprisingly, Kid too cracks up, bending over and shaking out of his laughter.

''_Eeeewwwww!'' _moans Kid, ''did you have to think of that Crona?!''

''I couldn't stop it'' I cry, my sides aching me, ''t-the image came an-and it j-just… destroyed me!''

''You're funny, Crona!' my three-stripped friend is lying next to me, laughing (that alone is shocking, we don't hear him laugh that much) , his shoulder brushing against mine, causing my cheeks to flame up at the contact.

''Oh man, that is so gross…'' whispers Soul with a chuckle.

The one who engineered all of this mad laughter is weirdly (not really) the only one who is oblivious to it all. BlackStar is only gazing at us with a what-the-hell-is-going-on-here look, confused. He puffs up and mutters, ''Stop mocking me, my stomach isn't that all important…''

Soul throws his hands in the air and feigns being amazed. ''Oh my god, BlackStar finally revealed his true nature! He finally accepted that he is not the center of everyone's life''

''That's not what I said!''

''Liar.'' Both Kid and I are grinning from ear to ear (again, I'm amazed by Kid's sudden positive attitude).

We both push ourselves on our feet, our sides aching. I clench my left arm and smile shyly at my friends. I gaze around and see that we are in a Community level. The platform that we are in is in a fluorescent black and blue lights, flicking in and out and glowing in geometric patterns on the black stone wall to our left. The contrast between the darkness of the level, the flicking lights and our bodies makes it look like we are part of those Chinese shadows game, which gives a pretty effect.

''I-I come often t-to this di-dimension'' I explain, a bit nervous when everyone turns to look at me, '' i-it's very or-original and pretty. Y-you can do a-a lot of stuff h-h-here and it's like a video game, I-I guess…''

My friends look at me, curious. They're intrigued by what I'm saying and it makes my blush from earlier darken.

''So,'' asks Kid who had finally calm down, though a little smile shows up from time to time, ''is it like you have more than one life, per example?''

''A-actually, y-y-yes, you do.'' I answer with a smug grin on my face, my pink-lavender bangs hiding my expression.

I notice that I don't feel Ragnarok within me. Here, in this dimension, he can have his own body – though I laughed a lot at his new, small and adorable appearance when I saw it for the first time – it is called a Sack Boy. He must have gone to another world, he'll join up soon enough, if not he'll come back to my body when we'll leave, so I don't pay much mind to it. I let the other follow me to an electrical 'hole' in front of us. In reality, the hole is carved in a rectangular way and is a little deep, a few feet deep. The hole in its entirety cackles with electricity, daring anyone to come near it and on the ceiling is a flashy blue sponge that you can grab and would swing you over the electric danger and on the safe ground.

A music plays in background and a bubble suddenly appears over us, saying, «Hey Crona! I hope you enjoy this level I made for you and your friends, I hope they like Little Big Planet as much as you do!»

''Is there anyone here except us?'' questions Soul, looking at the bubble message.

The message suddenly changes, it's letter swirling and reforming and taking the shape of , «Of course there is! Me! My soul is created out of everyone's creative energy straight out of the most craziest thing in the whole world: imagination. So I exist everywhere in here.»

''Wha…?'' squeaks Soul, his face palm making me smile a bit.

«Didn't see that coming, did you? Mouahaha!» reads the message.

''Oh, shut it.'', grumbles the red-eyed scythe.

«I can't shut it because I don't have a mouth.» the words seem to have a bit a sass in it. I burst into a fit of giggle.

Soul cringes a bit and somewhere behind me, I hear BlackStar laugh and mock his friend with a ''Boom! Headshot!''

The words of the bubble-message changes into, «Well anyway, from what I said a few moments ago, this is how this universe and I exists. So stop talking, do this level or I'll catapult you all into it.»

''You can't catapult me into it!'' shouts BlackStar, ''No one can beat me, I'm~''

_*Pouf!*_

We're standing on a catapult.

«Imagination does it all.» says the message.

''Catapult us _at least _symmetricaly!'' cries Kid.

«Geronimo!»

We're thrown into the air, our bodies sailing up and forward in the atmosphere, higher and higher. The wind blows into my mouth and my eyes go wide, excited and terrified. We all scream our lungs out as we start to fall, fall, fall and fall. The air greets us with a smack and BlackStar's voice seems to reach an extremely high tonality, turning him into a girl. Adrenaline rushes in my veins and the world spins in a mix of cold blue and black, dancing all along together.

A square-like object that seems to fit to cling on comes into my view and I grip Kid's hand – how did I make it in my adrenaline panic, I don't know – and let my other hand snatch the sponge and hang on it. The sponge itself looks like something pixelated and has the same colors as the rest of the landscape.

The sponge gently detaches itself from the ceiling where it was hanging and we plunge in an abyss as if we were dangling on an umbrella and we were Mary Poppins. Bubble points glow below us, with prize bubbles too. We scowl as the two of us try to not get fried by the electric platforms and now, the platforms burning with fire – literally.

I look at Kid and say, ''We get p-points when w-we those glowing bubbles. I-it's kind of l-like a race an-and we have t-to accumulate the m-most points too.''

He looks really cute when his golden eyes get all wide and curious. ''And those objects inside?'' he asks.

''Th-they are prize b-bubbles, y-you collect them and you c-can summon them with y-your m-mind in our d-dimension too.''

''That's nice.'' he says with a smile.

We gaze above our heads and see Soul and BlackStar in a similar situation as ours. A malicious smile plaster itself on Kid's face. I feel like I should worry about my safety when he smiles like this.

''Kid,'' I start, ''what are you…?''

''Hey BlackStar!'' he shouts , his voice ringing in my ears, ''we're in a race and we need to have the most points possible by collecting those bubbles!' Let's see who's the best!''

My black onyx eyes turn to him. I raise a brow.

''You know you are facing an expert of this dimension, do you?''

His eyes widen in surprise when I suddenly let go of the sponge and start falling to the ground, hundreds and hundreds of feet below. I can hear him cry my name and somewhere else, BlackStar and Soul saying that it's on.

I swiftly evade the electrical and fire danger,, I land and jump on the strangely shaped platforms, like a cube engraved in black stone, where in flashy blue, is carved in a pixelated way '2.0'.

My feet touch land and lift my head to my friends who are still struggling not to die and were still hanging to the sponges. That is, except Kid who is just a few feet above me.

My experience with having a dress as combat clothe permits me to run quite fast, at my advantage. I flung myself forward and advance at the course. I smile to myself when the platforms disappear to leave a ground in a cloud-like shape in black and white. On one of those little clouds is written 'The Fault in Our Stars' and I wonder what it means.

A chain linked to a weird looking owl where its bubble-message says, «Quick! Grab me!» (there is weird, awkward voice coming from it when I approached it) is dangling in front of me. I suspend myself to it and I'm being lifted at high speed, I feel a powerful surge of energy when the bubble points wash over me. They quickly become combos as I watch the numbers '2x' turning into '3x', '4x', '5x' and so on. I suddenly feel very alive and energetic. I want to move and you know, just _do something._ It worries me a little because Patty has that kind of attitude and she scares me a bit.

I swing myself a bit before throwing myself from the ending of the chain to the entry of a tunnel, only illuminated by blue lines traveling on black pillars that are moving up and down, crushing anything that stands in the wrong place. I turn around to see that I've past the checkpoint and Kid falling upon me off of his flying skateboard.

His body slams against mine and we collapse just under a pillar that comes down on us. We do not even have time to scream that we are crushed. But I'm already used to this, we have more than one life here, remember?

So when we are projected through the checkpoint, Kid is more than a little startled. ''A-are we… Dead?'' he asks nervously.

''N-no we're not.'' I answer with a tiny smile, ''We have mo-more than one life, d-do you r-rememb-ber?''

To emphasize my sayings, I point the checkpoint. It was round-shaped object and a white contour was surrounding the verge of it. Two sixth was reduced from the line, signifying we lost two lives.

My eyes shift to Kid, who is groaning and mumbling about the asymmetry of the checkpoint, biting his lip down, his fists clenched in annoyance. I'm tempted to point out the fact that biting our lips isn't symmetrical either but I decide to shut up because I don't know how to deal with a vexed Kid.

Our head snap from our locked gaze and inner thoughts when we hear panting and gasps behind us. We glance at each other and silently agree on teaming together against Soul and BlackStar. The said weapon and meister arrive just behind us, bickering.

''Why do you have to run so fast?!'' yells an angry Soul, his features twisted in a snicker, ''Because of you, I got myself fried by those platforms three time!''

It looks like Soul too learned to die. I feel sad for him because it _is_ painful dying electroshocked, unlike the pillars that were too fast for us to feel any pain. I don't want my friends, nor Soul or Kid, to be in any form of pain like I have been all my life.

''Well, it is not _my fault_ that you were too scared to jump down the platforms, you dummy!'' shouts back BlackStar, his hands on his hips.

''I wasn't scared! You kept shouting at me to get down and you just left me way behind! I was trying to catch up but _oh no! _BlackStar just keep on whining that he needed to beat Kid and leave Soul behind!''

''Well duh! I'm the amazing BlackStar, I'm supposed to beat God and so, Death the Kid!''

''Where's Maka when you need her?'' mutters Soul.

''Sorry, but your girlfriend's not here.'' replies the ninja meister with a playful smirk.

''She is not my girlfriend!'' cries the outraged scythe weapon.

''_Sure, _she isn't.''

Our feet are moving in synchronisation while the two others kept yammering at each other, now debating on whether Maka Albarn is Soul's girlfriend or not, which is a bit weird for me since I am somehow a tad attracted to her. We are gliding across the pillar tunnel, avoiding and playing with danger. We also try not to giggle when we see each other trying to get the most bubble points combos.

I've always liked coming here, see all those beautiful sceneries, and join the other players in the levels (though I do not talk to them at all, nervous and timid as I am) but this is new. All this laughing, smiling, joking, competing, jabbering, I've never felt so alive before. Never so happy. Or free. Or anything like that. All I have ever known from my past life was Medusa, Ragnarok, fear, madness, loneliness and even anger. Being in such a mood of happiness – and with the flow of energy coming from the bubble combo points – I enter a euphoria-like state. I want to laugh, smile, cry and explode of joy, all at the same time! Is that normal? But I don't think I should – or want to – do anything at all about it. I just avoid the pillars alongside with Kid, giggling softly and smiling my greatest smile.

We arrive at the end of the tunnel, panting and sweating, our hands holding on our trembling knees, breathing in and out air for our tired lungs.

I feel a pair of hands grab and gently squeeze my shoulders. I groggily raise my head to meet honey-golden eyes. Kid is majorly grinning at me which contradicts so much to the cool, calm and always Kid everyone is used to that I'm left astonished by his expression.

''K-Kid?'' I ask, tilting my head to the side.

''Your soul is so magnificent when you are happy'' cheerfully chirps my Shinigami friend, ''so pure and beautiful, almost like an angel…''

I blush a bright pink at his compliment. The euphoria is dying down within me but the joy and a newfound serenity lingers with me. I close my eyes and suddenly let myself hug Kid tightly before quickly pulling away and say, ''Thank you so much, K-Kid-kun…''

I grab his hand and tug it slightly. That little moment passed, we need to move on. Soul and BlackStar are already half-way through the course, now snickering at us, making ''Aaawww!'' and ''Kid and Crona under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!''. At that, my cheeks burn a tiny fire (again) and I shoot them a challenging glare. My hands tighten over Kid's and I leap into the air, bringing him with me. In front of us, a few meters away, on a podium, are standing what looks like racing cars. A bit further is a cavity full of something that I can't see since it is too dark.

We jump inside the cars. There is a switch inside that I pull, turning on the car and driving it forward. The music changes into a more 'heated' one, more energetic, which fits the mood we are in. With a lot of speediness, BlackStar (with Soul on his back, fisting his friend's head while shouting to let him go) hurls himself at us, sending Soul flying and directly land on the third car while the ninja pulls the switch and joins us in the race party.

''You are _so _not getting away with it'', his eyes are flicking with determination, his lips set in a resolute grin.

To answer in the simplest way, Kid just sticks out his tongue at him.

We stop before a racing wooden barricade, the flags swinging in the air softly. I'm feeling my eyes turning into a dull grey as the starting point of the race – namely, the barricade – suddenly opens up and we fly away, grinning madly. My face is flushed and I feel adrenaline course through my body. I go straight, a slope ahead. When my car goes over it and soar through the air, the cavity under me explodes with fire. My grin gets even wider; I should have known that this level would contain explosives somewhere. In addition, a camera since the flash of it blinds my eyes for a second. It doesn't bother because I'm having the time of my life here, might as well take a picture of it as a souvenir.

We go through crazy turns, at times, we would have our heads upside down and at others, we would jump over a range of pure fire – and get pictured again – its color being a nice change from all the black and blue of the level. I don't know how or why, but a song that Maka (mostly Soul, actually) showed me one day, 'They see me rolling' makes its way in my mind and I blush at it.

In front of Soul – who is currently winning this race, with BlackStar screaming threats at him and Kid rolling his eyes – stood Paintenators, a glowing circle on the now paving stone floor with the floating object. The object itself looks like some futuristic gun that is longer and a little larger than Liz and Patty in weapon form. The exception is that it isn't loaded with bullets or compressed soul wavelength, it's loaded with paint. Soul looks confused when he passes the glowing floor and a Paintenator materialize itself at his face. I catch it swiftly in my hand and I smile crazily as I start shooting paint behind me, making BlackStar squeal when he receives a splotch of paint right at his face. I also hear Kid cry that I could have shot him at both sides of his jacket instead of only one. I know that I should feel guilty and horrified – I do feel it, but only somewhere far away in my broken, twisted mind _ but the euphoria is back and has drown all the things the normal me would do. The new Crona I witness is full of some sort of 'joy madness' and lives in the present, enjoying every moment of it and doing everything he can to live it up. Because he knows that there might be a time where he will not be able to ever repeat the experience and that he will want to at least remember that happy moment of his life.

My hair is flipping wildly and my eyes are wide. All these emotions swirling inside of me, it is almost overwhelming. We go through all kind of dizzying loops and now the color blue changes. It goes from blue to a flashy green, to fuchsia pink until it mixes to a soft yellow and finishes with a midnight violet. Our shadows playing with light in an almost melodic way. Behind me, Kid marvels at the beautiful sight of the symmetrical, colorful lines crossing the black walls.

I'm suddenly showered by a rain of multicolored paint as Soul sends me a smirk. I yelp and nearly go overboard the racing car form fear. My euphoria level just got shot down but didn't go away completely. Meanwhile, looking at Soul, an idea hits me. A pinge of anxiety squeezes my chest but it also narrows my focus, keeping me alert and more myself. I take a glance at his car wheels and gulp a little. I hope that he won't report this to Maka, I wouldn't know how to deal with her being angry at what I'm about to do. I lift the Paintenator, aim the wheels and start shooting. The wheels are splashed with all the colors in existence and Soul lets out a shriek. He glares at me his bloody eyes and I suddenly sense myself being all-small in this big world but I do not back down. Meet the new Crona, eh? My fingers keep pressing the trigger and I keep being spurted with paint. My black dress slowly gets covered by an explosion of colors and so is Soul. He tries the best he can to keep the car from slipping and skidding everywhere from all the paint.

We hear shots and laughs from behind and without warning; my own trick to try to slow down Soul gets turned against me. I see paint splotching my wheels (it is bizarre since we are all upside down in a loop right now) and it's my turn to not try to skid away.

''The all-mighty BlackStar is still here, you know! Says the said person with an arrogant smile, ''I'm smarter than any of you so I'm gonna win this and be the number one winner!''

The albino weapon replies with a grin of his own, ''I'd like to see you try!'' He targets then his shootings at his best friend, who does the same.

I take a timid peek over my shoulder and giggle. None of the two boys noticed Kid outmatching them and coming over at my side.

''They didn't even see me passing them.'' He says with a raised eyebrow, a smirk playing with his lips.

I keep my eyes on the track course while sneaking glances at my raven-haired friend. Further away, the finishing line stands.

''I-it's Soul and B-BlackStar we're ta-talking about'' I tell him. I glance a worried gaze at him, ''Y-you won't try to ta-take my p-place?''

I hear him chuckle softly before answering me and a wave of serenity comes to wash over me. It must probably be how his soul wavelength affects me. ''No, I won't. I'm sure it won't surprise you but it's because being in the second place, being number two and all, it is more symmetrical than being first.''

I smile at him. I don't find his symmetry obsession bothersome like everyone does. Actually, I find it easier to deal with than anything else and I think of it as interesting. I like to ask him sometimes why he finds symmetry so perfect and watch his pleased face as he explains his philosophy of life and balance. To observe his expression turn into a frown as he thinks of a way to answer my questions or to a smile when he listens to my own values of life. You can call me crazy if you want but my mind is as messed up as Kid's and I think that this is what makes the two of us as close or possibly more as I am with Maka.

''Y-you will ne-never change, w-won't you?'' I ask him.

''Nope.'' He answers with an amused smirk.

A 'Ding! Ding! Ding!' rings into the level as we pass the finishing line and we hear a round of invisible public applause fuse all over us. Over me and Kid, looking like party balloons – as Maka calls them – is a glowing circle dented-shaped light (at the color of our souls) with the marks 1st and 2nd .

''Don't try to.'' I tell him gently.

Earlier, Death the Kid made me blush when he told me that my soul was as beautiful as an angel's was. Now, it's his turn to blush. The colors pink and red makes its way from his cheeks to his nose as his eyes grow wide in surprise. I give him a sheepish smile before darting my eyes away, nervous at his reaction. I'm fully – at least, I think so – myself again and I'm _exhausted. _I get off the car and when I try to walk, my legs wobble crazily before giving in, leaving me to fall. Strong arms catches me before my face collide with the ground and instead, my head finds itself nuzzling Kid's neck. One of his arms is around my back while the other is gripping my waist. Moreover, we are both blushing intensely.

''T-to finish th-the level,'' I say, trying not to run away from Kid's physical contact on me, ''w-we need to g-go there.'' I finish my sentence by pointing at the scoreboard ahead of us.

''R-right.'' Murmurs Kid in a raspy voice.

We start walking – more like stumbling – our path toward the scoreboard. It is fashioned like a giant TV, glued to the wall and its black screen waiting, for players to activate itself. The second our feet land on the floor in front of the screen, information scatters it. My name, if I arrived 1st, 2nd, 3rd or 4th in the level and my score of points. Under it is the same thing for Kid. I burst out laughing against his chest when I see his score: 8 888 points. He lets out a joyful sigh and wraps his arms around me again and I try to not mind it too much, this time. I'll have to get used to it one day, won't I? And the sooner I deal with it, the better. I'm sure Maka would be proud of me if she knew what I am thinking.

''Perfect symmetry.'' We both say simultaneously and we erupt in a fit of giggles.

We quickly pull apart when Soul and BlackStar arrive, glowering death glare at themselves. They both jump down the cars when they cross the finish and rushes toward us and the scoreboard.

''Hey, BlackStar'' says Kid, stifling a mock, ''you arrived fourth and so~''

''Last.'' Finishes Soul, his hair dripping with pink and green paint, ''You owe me 20 bucks now, bro''

They are right. The weird glowing balloon thingy (I don't really know what it is called…) was marking Soul with '3rd' and BlackStar with '4th'. The meister is silently pouting in his emo corner, his legs brought to his chest and his head bowed in between them, a foggy darkness surrounding him. Their score imprints the board and apparently, BlackStar is the one to have the highest score (he must have found some secret passages along the way) and a series of applause is heard again. The boy's head snap up from his depression and he looks all over him until he sees his score on the board. Then, he starts doing a 'happy dance'.

''Hah!'' BlackStar's eyes takes almost the shape of a star, ''See! I beat you all to it! I won this level! But it's not surprising 'cause I'm God, ha! Ha! Ha!''

''You still owe me.'' says Soul, his blue painted hand out at BlackStar.

''That will be later, dude.'' He answers, he turns to look at me, ''Yo, Crona! Bring us back to our world, will ya? I want to show my awesomness to the others!''

''Speak to yourself.'' groans Kid.

''Sheesh Kid, it's not like I'm going to hook up with your boyfriend.''

''Wh-what are talking about?! I never said that!''

''Like I would believe that lie.'' grins Soul.

''Crona is not my~'' begins Kid in a nervous voice, his cheeks flaming up and his eyes shifting at me.

''You keep making puppy eyes for him.'' states BlackStar.

''Am not!''

''Are too.'' They say at the same time.

''Am not!''

''Are too!''

''Am not''

''We saw you two hugging.'' teases Soul, clearly amused.

''That was nothing!'' hisses Kid through gritted teeth.

''Yeah, right.'' says BlackStar, his arms crossed and a wicked grin plastered on his face.

I push the bickering of the boys (and the fact that I am the subject of their conversation) out of my mind and pull on the familiar feeling of magickal energy from within me, summoning it in a cube all over us. My eyes gently flutter, an eerie violet glow in it. I send a thank you at the same time to this universe, saying with my mind that my friends loved it. It rapidly responds in my mind with a «You're welcome! You guys together are really funny, so be sure to come back again!». I start mentally to whisper my spell and as I do it, a purple almost-black flame burst from my left eye, surging into life as well as my power. I silence everything around me and focus only on my spell, linking the cube to my body, mind and soul. It is hard work, all this linking, and I am sweating through the paint on my body (that is just… Ew.) The hardest part being projecting my soul to the cube, which is unlike my soul, a physical and material object. Kid approaches me and his Nirvana-like wavelength makes it to calm me down and focus more. I finish by managing to connect my soul to the cube. All I have to do now is easy: I only need to think about the location I want to be in and I will go straight there. The feeling of Ragnarok coming back to me hits me and I smile slightly when he salutes me and urges me to go back to Death City. So I think of the only place I know as home: Maka's house.

When you cross between worlds, it is strange. I get this sudden feeling of being as light as a feather but I also feel like I am being transported inside a tornado of F5. Everything is very dizzying and I get this sensation of my body dissipating, as if it is being so much stretch that it evaporates. However, the tornado sensation would suddenly stop and would mean that I arrived at destination. And at each time, I want to throw up.

I let a groan escapes my lips and fall on the floor, my head spinning. A similar thing happens to BlackStar and he lands next to me, pulling Soul along with him.

''Ah man, that's not how a god is supposed to be!'' he whines, his hands pressed against his temples.

''You really need to stop pulling me down with you'' says Soul in a sluggish voice, ''Are you gay or what?''

BlackStar snorts a laugh before swinging his elbow at his friend's side. He adopts a melodramatic voice and says, ''Tsk, I am sorry brother, but my heart has been already taken by someone else's soul. I apologize deeply but I have the knowledge to inform you that you just got friendzoned.''

''I suspect that it is Tsubaki who owns your heart.'' replies Soul, perfectly replicating BlackStar's voice in a more British way, ''And I wouldn't want to be the center of attraction for your eyes.''

I timidly look at my friends and voice my opinion with a French accent, ''I think th-that you are m-more attracted t-to Patty.''

''Bingo, we have a winner!'' BlackStar is smiling widely.

''Ugh, I'll have to warn Patty to watch out for a certain pervert, now.'' Kid is up on his feet, gazing his narrowed eyes on BlackStar.

We hear a gasp from behind and we turn around to see Maka drained of all her colors, her mouth hanging open and her arms limp on her sides. Well, it is true that we materialized out of nowhere (again) and that we are entirely covered in paint (glow in the dark, to add more to the mess). The Paintenators are still in our hands and we do look like cavemens, with three of us on the ground and one who is glaring a deadly gaze at BlackStar.

''W-ho… C-rona, Soul, you… I…'' Maka babbles, her expression terribly confused. I feel guilty for making her like this but I'm too tired and too numb to do anything right now.

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki arrive behind her, chatting excitedly. They stop net when they see us, their eyes locked on ours in shock. Silence ensues in which the boys and me stare at the girls, waiting for their reaction. Liz exasperatingly lifts her hands in the air, her voice obviously strained with annoyance.

''Kid, what did you do to them?''

''Nothing.'' We all answer at the same time.

It is as if Maka was a statue and was brought back to life. Her eyes are now burning furiously and her face is enough to makes us all cringe in fear. I am now scared for my life.

''_**WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?'' **_she screams and we scramble away from the books that are thrown at my friends.

She glowers at me stomps her feet toward me (it would not surprise me if the ground shook under her steps). She tightly grabs my shoulder when I tried to back away and she starts shaking me, her emerald green eyes wild.

''What happened? How did you get painted all over? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Where did you go? Did the boys forced you into it? Is it Soul? BlackStar? Kid? Why did they do that? I swear, they are so going to pay…'' and she goes one, bombarding me with questions. I try to tell her that I'm getting really dizzy but she keeps on shaking and screaming at me.

So I feel amazingly glad when hands grabs my waist and pulls me away from the mad girl. I sense a wave of protectiveness emanating from Kid's soul as he holds me against him. Maka simply pouts at him with her hands on her hips. She sighs, visibly trying to regain herself.

''What happened?'' she asks, more calmly now.

The four of us share a conspiratorial grin and gaze and I don't know what takes us. Probably the fact that we are tired and that we had the time of our lives in that universe. So Soul slowly starts giggling along with BlackStar and Kid. I join the boys and soon, Kid and I are back on the floor, laughing hysterically.

''How can we explain them?!'' cries Soul who is holding his sides.

''That is the question!'' manages to squeak Kid between his laughs (in only an hour or two, I saw Kid laugh more than all the number of times he did in months).

I finish by calming myself from all the hysteria (something tells me that those bubble points could have been drugged, I feel light-headed but myself too) and look at Maka softly.

''I can show you, one day.'' I say with a wide, gentle smile.

Wow, I have never felt so happy in my life.

* * *

**Well,that was long to right, and with upcoming exams, studies and all... Oof! Anyway, my brain is detroyed, leave a review on how you thought was this story! Tell me also if I have well described the level because I had a bit of difficulty with that and I want to know if I done it right. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning The Strangest Horcruxe, I just really wanted to write this too and I'm waiting for my reservation of the book of Harry Potter Deathly Hollows to arrive at my library, so yeah. X)**

**With this, I make my goodbyes! *leaves the stage by destroying the roof with my jetpack***

**Narrator: That girl... -_-;**


End file.
